


Я легко засыпаю по ночам

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, PTSD, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тем утром они покинули блок-пост для очередного разведпатруля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я легко засыпаю по ночам

**Author's Note:**

> Бесконечные благодарности Мирамине за бетинг.  
> посттравматический синдром героев и автора хДДДД  
> И я блин очень люблю этот фик х)

На самом деле выбора у них никогда не было. И если кто-то считал иначе, то фронтовые реалии очень быстро избавляли от иллюзий.

Каждого занесло в пехоту по своим причинам: Руди пошел служить из романтизма – ему казалось, что нет ничего более романтичного, чем кучка сумасшедших, натренированных дядей Сэмом злых мудаков, которых забросило в самое сердце чужой страны, где война кажется чем-то не имеющим ни начала, ни конца, ни смысла. Колберт и Фик, каждый по-своему, были идеалистами, и хрен кто его в обратном переубедит, а Рэй…

В конце шестидесятых дикие сердцем отправлялись в Вудсток, неудачники — на войну, а те, кому отправиться было некуда, — в бездну.

Что б вы знали, он не только дрочит на Анджелину Джоли, ясно?

Нет, дрочит, конечно, но вообще-то она по-настоящему крутая актриса.

Все не так просто - они были действующим военным контингентом на вражеской территории, не какие-нибудь сраные миротворцы, и их действия были продиктованы командиром роты, присягой и условиями контракта. Их единственный выбор – это аббревиатура вероисповедания на догтэге. Вот пожалуй и все.

И плевать, что там потом в "Нью-Йорк Таймс" писали.

Им было приказано "помогать иракским силам безопасности". И день за днем они старались это делать, хотя иракские силы безопасности были никакие не силы безопасности, а полная хуета. Потому что все атаки с помощью самодельных взрывных происходили в зонах прямого обзора блок-поста, и каким надо быть мудаком, чтобы не заметить человека, копающего яму и разматывающего провод на расстоянии пятидесяти метров в прямой области видимости?

Ладно, что там дальше? Вопрос номер семь: «Мне снятся по ночам кошмары о событиях в армии, которые действительно имели место».

Он просто ничего не помнит. Вообще.

Ему снится дым и оглушающая тишина.

Это «неверно»? «Отчасти верно»? «Совершенно верно»?

Гребаный опросник.

Тем утром они покинули блок-пост для очередного разведпатруля. Надо было прочесать улицы в западной части города. Им вслед из маленького переносного телевизора звучал голос президента Буша-младшего:

— Самая важная наша задача — помогать иракцам в защите своего населения,— говорил президент,— поэтому мы предприняли наступление в Багдаде и вокруг него, чтобы обезвредить экстремистов, чтобы дать иракским силам больше времени на формирование, чтобы нормальная жизнь и гражданское общество могли пустить более глубокие корни в сообществах и населенных пунктах по всей стране...

\- Точно, парень, как скажешь, - Персон только сплюнул на пол. За время службы он этих агитречей по самые гланды наслушался.

На улице стандартная пыльная жара, выщербленные от снарядов дома, провисшие линии коммуникаций и разбитые стекла. Под ногами только грязь от прорванной канализации и кучи мусора, в которых копошились чертовы бродячие собаки - иногда Рэю казалось, что они скитались за ними из города в город.

«- Альфа Майк шесть, это Альфа Эхо один, жёлтый, возможна атака противника, приём?»

Беды уж точно ничего не предвещало. Разведка доложила о вражеской активности в секторе 227, сектор находился в их зоне ответственности.

«- Альфа Эхо один, это Альфа Майк шесть, вас понял, на связи, прием!»

Они попали под обстрел примерно через минуту пятьдесят секунд после прибытия на контрольную точку. Вот тебе и вражеская активность.

\- Контакт!

Звуки стрельбы наводили тоску - кто бы знал, как его достала эта пустыня. Персон закусил губу и нажал на курок: винтовка дернулась в руках, приклад тупо отдавал в плечо. Те, кто был на открытом месте, автоматически легли на землю. Мэнимал укрылся слева и строчил длинными сухими очередями, гильзы градом сыпались ему под ноги. Док прикрывал их справа, привалившись к стене плечом.

\- Смена! – Рэй слышал только срывающийся голос и скрип сапог.

Еще до того, как лицо обожгло огнем, а их позиции взорвали к чертям собачьим из крупнокалиберного, он почувствовал, как Док затянул его в укрытие. Взрыв, по спине валит град гравия и мелких камешков. Чертов песок и копоть, ему режет глаза, он никак не мог вдохнуть.

Персону не нужно было озираться, он точно знал, что случилось, точно знал, откуда эти осколки. Как минимум один противотанковый снаряд попал прямо по их позиции. Он скорее увидел, как Док рядом что-то закричал, прикрывая его, закрывая голову. Только он ничего не услышал.

Вопрос двадцать восемь: «Есть такие вещи, которые я делал на военной службе, о которых я никому не смог бы рассказать, так как считаю, что этого никому не понять».

О том, что огонь открыла сестринская рота, они узнали гораздо позже. Уже после того, как он проснулся в госпитале, все еще окруженный оглушающей тишиной.

«Верно». Чертовски верно.

***

Рэй ворочался и растирал пальцы - перед рассветом всегда было холодно. Теперь ему холодно просто по привычке.

Небо за окном не такое - чужое, оно не загоралось всполохами, будто охваченное пламенем, заставляя воздух вибрировать над холмами. Это небо, другое, не родное, мучительно медленно топило звезды в электрическом свете прожекторов и неоновых вывесок.

Док должен был приехать только утром, он всегда приезжал по утрам, через пару часов после рассвета. Привозил жратву в больших бумажных пакетах, заходил на кухню, проверял комнаты.

На столе старый номер "Нью-Йорк Таймс" с репортажем об обстреле американских войск. О чудовищной ошибке.

Он потянулся к смятой пачке сигарет - пусто, черт.

Рэй ненавидел выходить на улицу, ненавидел чувствовать себя беззащитным, фриком, психом среди толпы загулявшегося офисного планктона, обдолбанной молодежи и бомжей. Он ненавидел запахи этого города и звуки жизни, которой не слышал. Ему казалось, что по тротуарам ходят мертвецы.

Хрен его знает, может, так оно и было.

Женщина за стойкой сонно скалилась на единственного ночного покупателя, а Рэй прятал лицо в тени толстовки и выгребал из карманов смятые купюры.

Келли, судя по бейджу, - невысокая и полноватая брюнетка, чуть за сорок, Рэй все никак не мог оторваться от большой темно-коричневой родинки на ее щеке. Все смотрел и смотрел то на родинку, то на зеркало, висящее над кассой.

Надо было дождаться Дока.

Из магазина всего два выхода - через стеклянные двери и черный ход у холодильников с молочными продуктами.  
Кажется она звала его, ее губы шевелились, а Персон все никак не мог отпустить проклятую помятую двадцатку и отвести взгляд от чертовой родинки. Он видел, как в зеркале отражается приближающийся ночной охранник, нет, не трогай меня, ему не хватало воздуха, он не мог пошевелиться.

Вопрос номер три: «Если кто-нибудь толкнет меня, это может легко привести меня в бешенство».

Его учили убивать тысячей способов, дядя Сэм вложил в него сотни тысяч зеленых. Только не трогай меня. Ад поджидал прямо за углом.

Какая-то машина стремительно пронеслась по шоссе за стеклянной витриной, на крыше соседнего здания что-то блеснуло - оптика, и Рэй почувствовал на коже невидимые инфракрасные точки. Он безоружен, попал в засаду, его окружают со всех сторон люди с черными блестящими глазами, готовые умереть во славу Аллаха, готовые забрать его с собой в преисподнюю.

Он успел выбежать из магазина до того, как они открыли огонь. Очередная машина пронеслась мимо, едва не сбивая с ног, Рэй упал на землю и перекатился, стараясь найти укрытие, двигался перебежками, вжимался в стены, чтобы не оставаться на открытом пространстве.

Пот валил градом со лба, он все еще ощущал тепло лазерных прицелов на коже, он нигде не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он снова не мог дышать. Тени поджидали за каждым углом, руки сами тянулись к винтовке.

Этот маршрут изучен до мельчайших деталей - все пути отступления, опасные повороты - они прятали СВУ в кучах мусора, в старых автомобильных покрышках или в трупах собак, они тянули провода прямо у них под носом.

Отдышаться получилось только за закрытой дверью собственной квартиры. Внутренности горели огнем, тело скрутило судорогой - кажется, его вырвало на собственные кеды.

Телевизор был все еще включен, Рэй понятия не имел, насколько громко он работал. Возможно соседи вызовут копов.  
По каналу новостей какая-то политическая хуета: их президент беззвучно шевелит губами, Персон видит их крупным планом во весь чертов экран.

\- Как скажешь, парень, - прохрипел он и сплюнул на пол горькую желчь. - Как скажешь.

Рука сама потянулась к телефону, за последнее время Док у него под номером один на быстром наборе - роднее мамочки. Персон не знает, если ли кто-то на другом конце провода или его просто перебросило на голосовую почту, но экран отображает начавшийся отсчет секунд:

\- Док, если приедешь утром, захвати сигареты.

Мятая двадцатка все еще зажата в кулаке.

***

Они возвращались раз за разом, выживали вопреки, у каждого была своя надежда - Поук возвращался к дочерям, Брэд - к Фику и своей Ямахе, а Рэй...

После вторжения они вернулись домой. Фик вернул их всех, женам, дочерям, сестрам, не вернулся только сам Нейт. Он оставил их, бросил на произвол судьбы, передал очередному Капитану Америка, какому-то неопытному мудаку, которому не было никого дела до его собственных людей. Персон никак не мог понять, как Нейт мог оставить их, как мог променять все это на очередной яппи-колледж из Лиги Плюща.

Рэй не мог найти себе места в этом новом мире, он трое суток не вставал с дивана и тупо плевал в потолок, не мог найти в себе силы бороться с апатией - Америке не нужны ветераны, инвалиды и старики.

Персон хотел тогда отправиться в Сан-Диего, посмотреть на кислую физиономию Колберта, но почему то купил билет до Филадельфии, блин, этого городка даже на карте не было. После двадцати часов тряски в вонючем автобусе через полстраны, после сраной попутки и сосунка, который просто нарывался, чтобы ему сломали челюсть, Рэй наконец стоял на пороге дома, чувствуя себя полным мудаком, не в силах даже постучаться.

Он понятия не имел, какого хрена проделал весь этот путь и совершенно не знал, что ему делать дальше – все таки позвонить или развернуться и свалить нахрен, когда Док вдруг открыл дверь – Персон так и стоял, как полный придурок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

А Тим просто отступил, пропуская его внутрь, как будто так и должно быть, будто к нему каждый день приезжают полоумные бывшие сослуживцы.

Док всегда заботился о них, Рэй просто не представлял, к кому еще он может обратиться, кто еще сможет понять, почему не получалось ни уснуть нормально, ни напиться до потери пульса.

Ему постоянно мерещились блики прицелов, он чувствовал себя псом, посаженным на цепь. Продление контракта казалось ему благословением.

***

В этот раз не было никаких хаммеров, только склады, фабрики и разведгруппы по шесть человек, которые патрулировали город. Иракцы только мешались под ногами.

Раньше время будто застывало, замедляло свой бег, разрешало сделать вдох и нажать на курок. Теперь же оно ускорялось, бежало вперед, позволяя лишь мельком заметить дульные вспышки.

Рэй помнил, как их лейтенант вызвал огневую атаку на поселок, из которого, по доносам разведки, их базу обстреливали из минометов почти каждую ночь. Утром разведотряд нашел там только обугленные трупы женщин и детей. И много-много злого иракского песка.

Он помнил, как они взяли военнопленного. И рядовой Браун, из новеньких, бил его кулаками по лицу, пока оно не стало больше похоже на кровавое месиво, пока его не оттащил Док.

Оказалось, что Женевская конвенция не защищает от страха перед смертью.

Тем же вечером Браун застрелил собаку, которая лакала растекшуюся лужей человеческую кровь. Рэй смотрел на это и почему-то вспомнил, что Тромбли тоже не жаловал собак.

Вопрос номер два: «Я никогда не чувствую никакой вины за то, что я делал в армии».

***

А потом Мэнимал закричал.

Один из осколков срикошетил ему в ногу, другой угодил прямиком в живот. Рэй скорее увидел, чем услышал его крик.

Они продолжали отстреливаться, вокруг было так много суеты, пустые гильзы падали на землю, кровь проливалась на песок густыми красными каплями. Она капала ему на рукав, впитывалась, засыхала на коже.

Вопрос номер двенадцать: «Я удивлен, почему я до сих пор жив, когда все другие погибли на войне».

Почему пуля, предназначенная Руди, попала в водительское сиденье?

Каким способом шрапнель выбрала себе жертву?

Док держал его крепко, Рэй чувствовал запах спирта от черного маркера. Пот заливал глаза, но рука почему-то была в крови.

***

У каждого из них были свои причины пойти в морскую пехоту: Эспера пошел служить, чтобы защитить и обеспечить свою семью, которая наверняка им гордится, кто-то оставался, чтобы отомстить, вернуть долг за павших братьев. Браун говорил, что ему дороги вечные ценности, вроде Дня Независимости и воскресной газеты, а Рэй просто не хотел падать в бездну и возвращался на войну раз за разом.

Даже во сне.

Сейчас он бестолково переключал каналы – никаких новостей. У него был небольшой выбор: порно, дискавери или какой-то стремный ситком.

До утра еще несколько часов – есть чем заняться. Утром приедет Тим, и он снова сможет нормально дышать.

Вопрос номер двадцать четыре: «Я легко засыпаю по ночам».


End file.
